1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive door window regulator, and more particularly to a window pane guide device for use in the regulator, which guides movement of a window pane relative to the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of window pane guide devices have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of the automotive window regulators. However, due to the inherent construction of such conventional guide devices, a problem has been encountered that the window pane is subject to a considerable amount of play during the movement of the vehicle. As a matter of course, the play of the window pane not only generates noise but also detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.